


Gagging for It

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to pick up a bad habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagging for It

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 14 April 2011.

The Dragon's Breath's cellophane crackled in welcome as Harry removed it from the pack and reacquainted himself with his almost-forgotten smoking ritual—only to choke.

Over the sound of his spluttering, he heard, "So, the rumours aren't true, then?"

Dropping his fags and drawing his wand, Harry pointed it towards the far end of the alley. "Show yourself!"

"What would be the point? It's obvious you've no skill at sucking."

" _Malfoy_?"

"Fuck!" and an Apparitional _pop!_ met Harry's ears; he grinned.

Draco Malfoy hung out at Muggle-run gay clubs, and Harry quite fancied the idea of having him for a fuck.


End file.
